The present invention relates to engines with multiple cylinder banks and associated exhaust aftertreatment systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to engine operations using cylinder bank fuelling and throttle control for thermal management of the multiple exhaust aftertreatment systems.
Various aftertreatment subsystems have been developed to control exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines. The performance of aftertreatment subsystems often varies with temperature, which has led to the development of various thermal management schemes. An exhaust throttle can be used to increase exhaust gas temperatures. However, the throttle position must be carefully adjusted as operating conditions, such as engine speed, engine load, and ambient conditions, are varied. This requires sophisticated controls and a full authority throttle. Fully authority throttles are expensive and complicated, require a high precision and high torque actuator, and are prone to failure in the extreme exhaust conditions environment. Therefore, further improvements in this technology area are needed.